1. Technical Field
The invention disclosed broadly relates to data processing systems and more particularly relates to an improved system and method for providing linguistic functions of English text in a mixed single-byte character set and double-byte character set document.
2. Background Art
Related copending patent application entitled "Style Component of a WYSIWYG Text Editor," by K. W. Borgendale, et al., Ser. No. 523,082 dated May 14, 1990, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,276,793, assigned to IBM and incorporated herein by reference.
Related copending patent application entitled "Method and System for Storing Multiple, Modifiable Yomi and Kanji Strings in a Structured Document," by Chan S. Lim, et al., Ser. No. 07/968,017 filed Oct. 29, 1992, assigned to IBM Corporation and incorporated herein by reference.
Current text editors allow spell checking for document text which is exclusively double-byte character sets and other current text editors allow spell checking for document text that are exclusive single-byte character sets, however there is no known spell checking or text editor system which allows spell checking in a mixed document of both single-byte and double-byte characters. This becomes important in modern mixed text documents where a misspelling in English occurs and yet the spell checker cannot process the mixed single-byte and double-byte character Kanji characters. In addition, it would be useful to have both English text single-byte character spell checkers and Japanese text double-byte character spell checkers capable of spell checking a single mixed text document. In addition, not only would it be appropriate to have spell checking facility applicable to a mixed text document, but other linguistic tools such as grammar checking would be usefully applied to mixed text documents.